


The Unwritten Rule

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: Harry Flynn was everything that you shouldn't want in a guy. He was arrogant, cocky, a criminal and worst of all, he was your big brothers best friend... (Harry/Reader)





	The Unwritten Rule

**Title -**   _The Unwritten Rule_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Friendship/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -**   _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this work._  
 **Word Count -**   _2751 words._  
  
 **A/n -** _Just a short little one shot I started a year ago because there aren't nearly enough Harry Flynn fics out there._  
 _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

  
Harry Flynn was everything that you shouldn't want in a guy. He was arrogant, cocky, a criminal and worst of all, he was your big brothers best friend...

Being the youngest Drake has it's perks, one of them being that your older brothers, Sam and Nate, were always very protective of you. Especially Sam who had practically raised you and Nate. Hell, he did raise you, you were just a toddler when your dad dumped you in that orphanage.

Sam and Nate had always been right by your side, especially when it came to dating. Whenever a boy so much as looked at you during high school, when you attended, they were there to ward them off. Their over protective nature continued on into their adult life and had resulted in a number of fist fights, heated arguments and you developing a knack for sneaking around behind their backs. It was never out of intent to rebel or upset them, merely the fact that you were a grown woman now and should have control over your own love life.

Then you met Harry Flynn.

Harry was introduced to you by Sam, so in someways, you could say it was all his fault. Sam never really explained how he knew Harry, just that they'd wound up working together one day and then Nate met him and become good friends too. But Sam and Harry were close, best friends, as good as brothers. You were happy that Sam finally had someone he could talk to that wasn't family. He'd never had a best friend before and you often wondered what exactly he did on the days he wanted to throttle you and Nathan. You knew he had those days, boy you sure did and so did Nate. It was good for Sam to finally have an outlet.

And you liked Harry, for that sole reason to begin with. He was funny and similar to Sam in alot of ways, you could see why Sam got along with him so well. But then you started to notice the little things about him and you knew what it meant. When you wondered how he got those scars on his lip and eyebrow, noticed how he always had that one strand of hair that hung down and how you got butterflies when you saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. When you started using his slang and British phrases in your own speech, you found yourself asking when Harry would be working with you again, found your fingers typing out texts to him in the early hours of the morning only to delete them again.

You were falling for him, fast and hard with no way to slow yourself down. In other words, you were screwed.

Harry Flynn didn't fall for his best friends kid sister, surely. He fell for the gorgeous leggy girls with attitude and a certifiable bad ass nature. In short, not you. Sure sometimes you felt pretty bad ass with all the crap you and your brothers got yourself into, but in reality you just weren't. You were lucky to make it out alive of most jobs, barely scraping through and gathering new scars and bumps and bruises along your way. You couldn't remember the last time you were injury free. You just weren't the kind of girl that Harry Flynn fell in love with.

Except, you were. Harry hated himself for it. Everyone knew that the unwritten rule is, 'stay away from your best friends little sister'. But he just couldn't help himself around you. He subtly pushed his way into working with you and your brothers so he could spend more time with you. He had to stop himself from staring at you when Sam was around, especially in the hotter countries when you wore nothing but a tank top and jeans along with a thin sheen of sweat. The longer he stared the tighter his pants got and if Sam saw and figured out what exactly had got him so heated, he'd have a broken nose before he could even come up with a poor excuse.

Harry thought you were too good for him if he was really honest with himself. You'd never been to prison, thanks to Sam's protection, and despite the line of work you were in, you managed to stay pretty innocent. Or at least, innocent in the eyes of him. That job can turn people into things no one would be proud of, make people cynical and jaded, bitter and angry and yet, you seem to be immune to it for the most part. He knew that putting his hands on you could ruin that and he didn't want to, didn't dare to risk it.

Plus Sam really did have a good right hook that he didn't want landing on his nose.

Harry was bad at keeping to his own rules though, he always had been. In his teen years, it took him forever to loose the few extra pounds he carried into adult hood. He made rules for new diets but he did love a kebab after a night out. When he got into the treasure hunting business he set the rule never to take his work home when he visited his mum. He always sits up into the early hours telling her every little detail but he knows she loves it. Harry was just bad with rules in general, so when he went out onto his balcony one evening, specifically to avoid stuffing his hands down his pants whilst his mind wondered to you again, and saw you leaning against the railing in nothing but you pajama shorts and a tank top, he threw caution to the wind.

A gentle call of your name brought your focus to him and he felt that familiar stirring in his stomach when you offered a warm smile in his direction and climbed over onto his balcony. You'd done this before of course, shared a beer or two when neither of you could sleep but when Harry didn't move from his stiff position in the center of the balcony you knew something was up. You smiled, laughed a little and placed a hand on his arm. He brought both of his hands up to cup your face and when your lips parted in a gasp, he captured them with his own. He could feel his stomach flipping and twisting, practically fit to burst when he felt you kiss him back. Harry would never tell anyone but his biggest weakness was falling in love far too fast. That usually ended in his heart getting broken and he could only wish that this wouldn't end the same.

Your hands slipped to either side of his neck, attempting to pull him closer. Your lips moved against each other and your mind was swimming. Harry Flynn was kissing you! He was actually kissing you! For real! One hand slipped to the neck of his shirt, clinging tightly and holding him in place. He wrapped an arm around your waist, you weren't close enough, dammit!

When you did eventually have to part for the sake of breathing, you both wore giddy smiles on you faces. Harry almost looked shy, something you'd never seen on him before. He was usually so cocky and self assured that this was new to you. He ran his thumb along your cheek as he gazed at you before all at once, his face fell and his eyes widened.

"Shit." He ran a hand down his face stepping backwards, away from you. "Sam..."

"Shit." There was a beat of silence as you stared at each other. "What now?" You asked.

"Pretend it never happened?" Harry wrinkled his nose. He didn't like that suggestion and judging by your face, neither did you. "Sam would kill me."

"So would Nathan."

"This is your fault." He sighed, running a hand over his face.

"My fault? What did I do? You kissed me!"

"Yeah but I only kissed you because you are so bloody... So..." He gesticulated as he fought to find the right word. "Perfect." He dropped his hand, features softening as he avoided your gaze. The giggle that sounded from you reminded you of something a lovesick school girl would do and you mentally scolded yourself for it.

"Well, I never would've kissed back if you weren't so handsome, Flynn. So I think part of the blame is on you."

You shared a laugh and another kiss, slower this time. You decided to keep it between yourselves for the time being, just testing the waters before you made any big announcements. You knew you weren't testing shit and neither was Harry, it was just an excuse to not tell Sam and Nate and keep your conscience clear.

For the most part you managed to keep your growing relationship with Harry under wraps. You'd keep your usual playful banter when with your brothers, head off to separate hotel rooms in the evening, wait an hour or so and then one of you would sneak over the others room.

The majority of the time, as soon as you were together in the evenings things got very heated, very quickly. His rough and calloused hands would be all over you, everywhere he could reach whilst his lips would attach themselves to your neck. He was always careful not to leave any marks that could be seen but he made sure to leave them everywhere else. His favorite place being your breasts, of course.

You returned them in favor, leaving your own markings along his hip bones, one of his most sensitive places. It drove him wild to have your mouth so close to where he wanted it to be and yet never in any hurry to actually get there. Sometimes, when you took too long, he'd flip you over onto your back and have his way with you. You loved it when Harry got rough with you but it always left you dealing with the soreness between your legs the following day with no excuse to tell your brothers.

As time wore on there were more nights where you didn't have sex. You'd slip into his room, enveloped in darkness, and creep into his bed and his waiting arms. Harry would pull you close to his chest and you'd spend the whole night there. You'd talk about everything from work to your childhoods, talk of the many places you grew up and where Harry lived in London. You'd talk until you passed out only to be rudely awakened by your alarm, alerting you to head back to your room just in case Sam or Nathan decided to come and find you that morning.

Nathan figured it out fairly quickly but after a handful of threats and a pretty impressive, if you do say so yourself, Indian burn on his arm, he had sworn himself to secrecy. He liked to tease the two of you, pretending he was telling Sam from across the room and sending you and Harry into panic mode. He never did of course and Sam was always confused as to why the two of you were so jumpy.

You knew it wouldn't last however. In fact, when you lay ignoring your alarm, tracing your finger over Harry's scars, you had that awful feeling in your gut that something was going to go wrong that day. You tried to ignore the feeling, told Harry that everything was fine but he knew otherwise and so did your brothers. You barely spoke over breakfast or on your drive to the next location. You couldn't shake the feeling, not until you were deep in an underground cavern, surrounded by mercenaries.

The six foot something guy holding you decided that the best way to keep you under control was to keep his knife pressed tightly against your throat. You could see the three boys, flicking their eyes to look at you whilst simultaneously figuring a way out of the situation. You couldn't move, if you did the knife dug further into your skin. Eventually, Nathan got himself free, providing enough of a distraction for you, Harry and Sam to take on your own men.

Somewhere along in the midst of the fight, the knife sliced the skin of your neck and left blood trailing down your chest. It wasn't deep enough to be fatal or send you unconscious but plenty enough for your blood to ooze and for Harry and Sam go into protective over drive.

"Nathan, get that medical kit outta your bag, now!" Sam commanded as Harry squatted down beside you, gingerly pressing his hand against the wound.

"Shit." He muttered. "Fucking shit... Sam, we've got to get her out of here."

"I've got to try and patch it up first."

"Guys, I'm fine it's just a scratch." Of course your words went unheard by the both of them.

"Forget that, the faster we get her out of here the faster we can get her to a hospital."

"I don't think that's necessary, Harry."

"If I don't patch her up she could bleed out."

"Sam, don't be ridiculous it's not that bad."

"Do you care about her at all? She needs to go to the hospital."

"Do I care about her? She's my sister of course I care about... Why are you so worried?"

And there it was. You watched with a frantically beating heart as the penny finally dropped along with Sam's expression. He stood up to his full height, eyes widening as he stared between you and Harry. He pointed at you in turn, shaking his head in disbelief.

"My sister?" He asked, incredulously. "You and my baby sister?"

"Now, listen... Mate, I didn't-"

"Sam!"

You jumped up from the floor, grabbing handfuls of Sam's shirt and yanking him away from Harry. Before Harry could even begin to explain Sam had swung his fist and landed it on the side of Harry's mouth. Sam made to move forward again but Nathan grabbed his arm whilst you stood in between them.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me is that Flynn has been putting moves on my sister!"

"Yeah, months ago!" Again, Sam's face fell. "Harry first kissed me months ago, in Rome."

"Months?"

"Yes... And I kissed him back so if you're gonna hit him then you've gotta hit me too." Sam shook his head, as though the idea were laughable. "Sam, I have liked Harry for so long and turns out, he likes me too, in fact..." You pause, glancing over your shoulder at Harry's bleeding lip. "He loves me."

"Oh, he told you that did he?"

"Yes he did and I said it back." You snapped. "You aren't going to stop this, so you should just get used to it."

"Sam, mate... I get it. She's your little sister and I tried for so long not to do anything, honestly but... I couldn't help it. I do love her though and you know I wouldn't hurt her. She'd kill me if I did."

"Sam, I was worried at first but they're good together." Nathan spoke up, somewhat sheepishly when Sam turned to stare. "Yes, I found out a month or so ago but she threatened me and, well, you know what her Indian burns are like." Sam and Nathan shared a wince and you smiled, strangely proud of your skill. "She's our baby sister and no one will ever be good enough, right?" Sam nodded. "But, she's going to date and in my opinion, if it has to be anyone I'd rather it be someone I trust. Someone like Harry."

There was silence that lasted for a good while. Sam had merely nodded and gestured for them to head back. No one spoke for the most part, merely warning of dips in the ground or concealed ledges. It wasn't until you were almost back at Sully's waiting plane that Sam gripped Harry's wrist and pulled him to the back of the group. Nathan pulled you along with him but that didn't stop you from turning to stare over your shoulder. You never heard what was said but in the end there was an exchange of smiles and nods and a handshake. Harry was beaming, despite his busted lip, when he returned to your side and draped an arm over your shoulder. He leaned to kiss you but with a low 'don't push it, Flynn' he stopped himself.


End file.
